Uma gravidez imprevista
by Malu R. e Marininha P
Summary: Harry vai à busca das Horcruxes. Gina descobre que está grávida em Hogwarts. O que ela fará!


**Capítulo Um - Pensamentos**

Harry estava há um mês na casa dos Dursley e já estava entediado. Dalí há duas horas, Moody viria buscá-lo. Nem acreditava que estaria livre dos Dursley para sempre! Não seria mais saco de pancadas do Duda; tia Petúnia não o faria mais de escravo; tio Válter não ia mais culpá-lo de tudo de ruim que acontecia. Como sempre, Harry deixou para arrumar o malão em cima da hora. Primeiro, tirou tudo que não prestava de dentro dele: penas amassadas, frascos de tintas vazios, pergaminhos sujos e etc. Depois, foi colocando as coisas essências que precisaria na sua busca às horcruxes: roupas, a Firebolt, alguns livros, o que restou dos ingredientes de poções, o medalhão de Slytherin e o bilhete de R.A.B e algumas coisas mais.

Depois que acabou de arrumar o malão, Harry foi tomar banho e foi esperar Moody na sala de estar. Quando desceu, Duda estava no sofá assistindo TV e comendo salgadinhos e tio Válter estava em sua poltrona lendo o jornal. Tia Petúnia, provavelmente, estava na cozinha, onde podia se esbeirar pela janela e saber o que os vizinhos estavam fazendo. Harry se sentou no sofá que estava vazio e olhou para o relógio, ele marcava 14:00. Exatamente a hora em que marcara com Moody.

- A que horas eles vêm te buscar? – perguntou tio Válter meio que resmungando. Ele devia estar louco para se livrar de Harry.

- Marcamos às duas. Moody já deve estar chegando. – respondeu Harry.

- E você volta ano que vem? – perguntou tio Valter, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Não. – Harry já havia lhe dito isso, mas ele queria ouvir novamente, para ter certeza que estaria livre de Harry e de suas "anormalidades". Neste momento, a campainha tocou. Harry, imediatamente, se levantou e abriu a porta.

- Olá, Potter. – disse Moody, apertando a mão de Harry. – Está pronto?

- Oi! Entre... – disse Harry levando Moody à sala. - É... Bem... – disse Harry virando-se para os Dursley – já vou indo... Tchau! Duda murmurou "Tchau" sem tirar os olhos da TV, tio Válter resolveu imitar a atitude do filho e murmurou o mesmo sem tirar os olhos do jornal. Já tia Petúnia, que havia ido para a sala quando a campainha tocou, surpreendeu Harry e o abraçou. Harry ficou sem graça quando ela o soltou e disse: - Adeus! – virou-se para Moody e perguntou: - Como vamos?

- Aparatando, pegue o malão e segure meu braço.- Já fez isso com Dumbledore, não é? - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Pegou o malão, e com a mão livre segurou o braço de Moody.

Harry sentiu a sensação já conhecida: como se tivesse sido comprimido em um local muito apertado. Harry abriu os olhos e identificou o local rapidamente, mas estranhou e perguntou:

- Por que viemos ao Beco Diagonal?

- Amanhã é o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Você precisa de vestes a rigor, imagino?

- É... As minhas antigas já estão curtas... – respondeu Harry. Eles foram até a Madame Malkin. Harry comprou vestes parecidas com que ele usou no Baile de Inverno. Durante as férias,

Harry não parou de pensar em Gina. Com certeza, ela era o amor da vida de Harry. Pensando nisso, Harry resolveu pedi-la em casamento antes de ir à busca das horcruxes. Ele tambémcorria o risco de Gina não aceitar. Afinal, não sabia quando ia voltar e nem se ia voltar. Mas Harry preferiu correr o risco mesmo assim. Saindo da Madame Malkin, disse a Moody que precisava comprar uma coisa. Eles foram até uma joalharia. Moody ficou na porta e Harry entrou sozinho. Quando entrou, viu um balcão bem grande onde as jóias eram expostas. Havia um vendedor atrás do balcão.

- Boa tarde! – exclamou o vendedor sendo bem simpático. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Boa tarde – começou Harry – Eu procuro um anel de noivado.

- Nós temos vários deles aqui... – disse o vendedor para o lado esquerdo do balcão. – Algum lhe agrada?

Harry olhou para um anel de brilhantes, que tinha certeza de que Gina iria gostar.

- Eu gostei deste – disse Harry apontando para o anel de brilhantes. – Vou levá-lo. Eu queria um para mim também... Este! – Harry apontou para uma aliança de ouro lisa. – Quanto dá as duas?

- Cem galeões. – respondeu o vendedor. Harry abriu a mochila que levava nas costas, tirou de lá um saco com vários galeões. Dentro dele, haviam montinhos de galeões. Harry pegou dez montinhos e entregou ao vendedor.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Harry. O vendedor lhe entregou uma caixinha onde estavam as alianças. Harry saiu da loja e aparatou com Moody para a Toca.

-----

N/Marininha: Enfim, postando essa fic aqui no fanfiction. Tipassim, esse foi só o início (66' Mandem reviews, porque o capítulo dois já está pronto, só depende de vocês para o postarmos mais rápido ;) Bjss, Marininha Potter

N/Malu: Espero que curtam a fic, é a minha primeira *O*, a Marina já escreveu outras... (N/Marininha: Escrevo ainda ^^). Enfim, o segundo capítulo está pronto, como a Marina disse, só depende de vocês ;D


End file.
